Fire and Ice
by Tazmainia Point 2
Summary: After Holly offers Gail a ride from the hospital, Holly and Gail's relationship takes an interesting turn. Slow burn Holly/Gail fic. Please review, my first fic of Rookie Blue.
1. Chapter 1

**The Waiting Game**

Easing herself into the passenger seat, Gail was so lost in thought that she didn't even realise Holly had gotten into the driver's side until the dull thud of the door being closed roused her from her staring out of the car window. Noticing Gail's slight jumpiness when she closed the door, Holly reached over with her right hand and laid it on her thigh gently as she spoke softly.

"Hey...sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." Brushing a thumb in a soothing caress, Holly asked. "Do you want me to drop you off at yours or is there someone else you'd rather stay with tonight. It's cool if you do, you really shouldn't be on your own anyway."

Seeing the warm, comforting gaze Holly was directing at her, Gail attempted to hold back a sob as she replied brokenly. "I don't want to be alone."

Noticing the slightest catch in her voice, Holly nodded, albeit probably too enthusiastically as she retorted happily. "Okay then, well you just name your destination."

Holding her gaze steadily so as not to be misunderstood, Gail looked pleadingly at her as she said quietly. "Yours." Noting the look of confusion cross briefly over Holly's features, a desperate sob broke through as she added mournfully. "_Please_." Before lowering her head in shame of breaking down in front of Holly.

Unable to watch as she witnessed her fall apart in front of her; feeling her tremble under the hand on her thigh, Holly reached up with said hand and crooked a finger under Gail's chin, lifting her head up enough to see into her eyes as she replied tenderly. "Of course."

Feeling her lips form a watery smile; Gail couldn't help it when her eyes slid closed, savouring the feeling of Holly's touch when her hand went from her chin to cradling her cheek, brushing a thumb back and forth as she whispered softly. "You're always welcome with me."

Swallowing audibly; Gail opened her eyes as she nodded in understanding, letting the smile reach her eyes as Holly withdrew her hand and placed it back on the steering wheel before starting the engine.

Putting the car into 'park', Holly turned to her silent passenger whom had resumed staring out the window. It wasn't until she turned off the radio that Gail finally turned round, missing the soft smooth tones of the easy listening radio station. Smirking at the look of confusion on Gail's face, Holly cleared her throat as she answered her unasked question calmly. "We're here."

Raising her eye brows at this news, Gail took in her surroundings and did indeed come to recognise the fact that they were parked outside a quiet, secluded apartment building. Casting her eyes up at the many floors, she asked inquisitively. "Which floor do live on?"

Following her line of sight, Holly answered with a chuckle. "Top one."

Earning a glare of annoyance from Gail as she muttered irritably. "Figures."

Biting her bottom lip, Holly snickered at her clear disdain for so many levels to climb. Leaning over the console slightly, she whispered humourously. "It has a lift, you know."

* * *

Opening the front door to her apartment and allowing Gail in first; Holly closed the door behind her, locking it before dumped her keys into the bowl resting on the small table in the hall and hanging up her coat. Turning to Gail, Holly held out her hand and smirked as she said. "May I take your coat?"

Rolling her eyes at the echo of her words from the wedding, Gail shrugged off her coat and handed it to her as she replied with a smirk of her own. "As long as you don't charge me for it this time, yeah."

Unable to keep the smirk from morphing into a grin, Holly retorted flirtingly. "That depends."

Raising her eye brow at that, Gail added curiously. "On what?"

Looking as if in thought, Holly replied with a slight husk to her voice unknowingly. "On what you're offering instead of."

Not entirely sure whether Holly meant for her answer to sound the way it had come out, Gail couldn't ignore the flash of heat her voice had momentarily caused. Knowing Holly was responsive to her if those kisses in the interrogation room were anything to go by, Gail figured there was no harm in playing along. With that in mind, Gail took the few steps necessary to be within a few inches of Holly's personal space as she asked hoarsely. "What would you like me to do?"

Feeling herself shudder at Gail's voice when she uttered those words; Holly knew there was no way to hide her response from her being as close as she was, not to mention the moment Gail had said it, she knew her dilated pupils would give her away. Trying to call up her self-control, Holly closed her eyes and breathed in a deep breath before opening them again and staring intently at Gail's as she retorted daringly. "Whatever you want."

Smiling wolfishly at her as Gail had wanted a repeat performance of their earlier kisses, she leaned in until she was a hair's breath away from Holly and whispered longingly. "You really shouldn't have said that."

Whimpering at the closeness and sound of Gail's voice; Holly hooked her thumbs into the loops at Gail's uniform belt and pulled her flush against her, reveling in the almost gutteral moan released from Gail's lips as she brushed her thigh between Gail's, providing just the right amount of pressure where she most needed it.

Tipping her head back at the sensation Holly was causing with her thigh, Gail gasped as she tried to comprehend if Holly could do that with just her thigh, she might just explode if she ever touched her. Licking her lips, Gail looked back down at Holly before leaning and meeting her lips in a searing kiss. Moaning on contact, Gail worried she might be coming on too strong before hearing an answering groan come from Holly. Hearing all the encouragement she needed; Gail pushed Holly fully against the wall and groaned when she felt Holly's thigh push back against her, causing her to release Holly's lips and throw her head back as she uttered wantonly. "God...don't stop."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hold Your Horses There**

Looking at Gail in sheer wonder as she closed her eyes; tilted her head back and groaned those words into the little space left between them, Holly's enthusiasm for following her plea was short-lived as she remembered the emotional up-evil Gail had already been through that day. Not wanting to add to that rollercoaster; or have her regret her actions, Holly placed her hands on either side of Gail's face, cupping her cheeks as she brought her attention back to her and uttered softly. "We have to stop." Closing her eyes and resting her forehead against Gail's as she took steadying breaths.

Desperately trying to get her heart rate under control, Gail took a moment to register Holly's words. As the word 'stop' sunk in, Gail's brows furrowed as she lifted her head from Holly's and looked at her as she asked quietly. "What?"

Releasing a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding; Holly opened her eyes and held Gail's gaze, seeing the fear of rejection in her eyes. Brushing her thumbs back and forth across Gail's cheeks in what she hoped was a soothing gesture, as she replied gently. "I like you, I do and I would like nothing more than to let this go where ever this is going. But...you're going through something right now and I don't you to regret anything later and chalk it up to heightened emotional situations."

Raising an eye brow at Holly's ability to see a situation from all angles; Gail nodded her head minutely and took half a step back, breaking the connection and allowing Holly's hands to drop from her face as she retorted humourously. "Has anyone ever told you that you use a lot of words?"

Smirking at her words, Holly pushed her glasses back into place as she replied in kind. "I believe someone asked me something similar when we first met."

Returning her smirk, Gail took another step backwards before scanning her surroundings for the first time and took in the fact that Holly's apartment was open plan. "So...you gonna give me the five cent tour, or what?"

Pushing herself off away from the wall; Holly smiled warmly as she took a few steps into the living room before doing a 360 degree turn, pointing to the rooms as she said them. "Lounge, kitchen, bathroom, bedroom."

Following her as she turned from one room to another, Gail grasped hold of Holly's shoulders gently to still her a she injected. "You're making me dizzy."

Grinning at her accomplishment to take Gail's mind off of things, Holly stopped as she brought her hands to rest lightly on Gail's biceps as she retorted cheekily. "Good." Before pulling her into a comforting embrace.

Stunned into silence at the gesture; Gail found herself returning the hug with full force, bringing her left hand to the small of Holly's back and the right to cradle the back of her head, massaging the base in gentle circles.

Forgetting herself for a moment; Holly relaxed into the caress to point where she let out a low moan when Gail's hand reached a particularly sensitive spot just by her ear, instantly regretting it when she felt the hand in her hair freeze. Inwardly cursing herself for her slip; Holly withdrew from Gail's hold slightly, still holding onto her arms as their hips touched. Offering up an apologetic smile, Holly uttered quietly. "I'm sorry. I just...it felt so...damn it I'm so sorry. I know we're supposed to be taking things slow. I just -"

"-Don't be." Gail injected. Cupping her left cheek with her right hand as her left settled on Holly's waist. "From what I understand it's a pretty normal reaction." Smirking at the thought occurred to her, she added. "Especially during heightened emotional situations."

Closing her eyes as her words are echoed back to her, Holly gripped the arms that were holding her steady slightly as she retorted softly. "I'm still sorry."

Watching Holly swallow nervously as she brushed her thumb back and forth across her cheek tenderly; Gail practically felt as much as heard Holly hum as she gave her waist the same treat as her cheek, brushing the skin under her shirt gingerly. "Well I'm not."

Shooting her eyes open at her words, Holly smiled at her tentative caress as she heard Gail utter. "I am, however, kinda beat."

Nodding in understanding, Holly said softly. "I can imagine." Taking a step away and out of their embrace, Holly added. "Come on. You should feel very honoured, I just changed the sheets this morning. Now I know I've got some extra pillows and blankets somewhere. Wait here, I'll just go make up the couch."

TBC...


End file.
